


Pursuit

by quietdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdragon/pseuds/quietdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fifteen-minute ficlet about Kiba and Akamaru. "―the sounds of muddy footfalls and sloshing paws melding together, like the sticky mud that covered every inch of their persons."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit

A boy ran, clothes sullied with mud and dirt clinging to his hair. Not risking a glance behind, instead he called out to his companion, "you keeping up, Akamaru?!"  
The puppy barked from somewhere behind him and sped up, as if finding courage in the boy's familiar voice.

Kiba smiled at that, running faster as well, the sounds of muddy footfalls and sloshing paws melding together, like the sticky mud that covered every inch of their persons.

But dog and boy were not the only ones running; the enemy was still in hot pursuit.

Kiba gritted his teeth. She was faster than they had anticipated!

Kiba yelped, caught by the hood of his jacket. He skidded along the wet earth, choking, then stopped, chest heaving and legs wobbling underneath him.

Akamaru stopped too, a couple of feet away to look back at his friend.

"Go on without me, Akamaru!"

Akamaru turned around and barked, refusing to leave Kiba behind.  
Kiba smiled, touched by the puppy's loyalty. "Aw, Akamaru...!"

The puppy was snatched up off of the ground, dangling by the scruff from the fangs of a large grey wolf.

"At least we managed to hold 'em off..."

"You know there was no running away from it," said the woman, his captor, from behind him.

By unmerciful hands with which to scrub and scrape their skin and fur, Kiba and Akamaru were submerged into the soapy depths to await their squeaky clean fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. This is only fanfiction written for fun and I gain no profit from it.
> 
> The prompt was "Bathe."


End file.
